


The Night is Dark

by Lazare_syn



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M, Multiple Endings, POV Second Person, Reincarnation, Some Fluff, Some angst, Twine, Vampires, it's got it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazare_syn/pseuds/Lazare_syn
Summary: You are Jesper Svenningsen, a centuries-old vampire who is going on the hunt tonight. But the prey you come across might not be all he seems...





	The Night is Dark

An interactive Zvithy fic/game made on Twine. Click here the link below to play on philome.la!

<http://philome.la/enmasque1/zvampire>


End file.
